Boxed In
by AliyahNCIS
Summary: The look on Tony's face at the end of the episode tugged at my heart. There has to be a good explanation for why he was left out. This is my interpretation.


_A/N: On the request of a reader, I've decided to remedy the train-wreck that was the end of Boxed In. Don't get used to triple updates, but I couldn't hold onto this one, too much else going on. I appreciate all the comments, questions and ideas. You guys never know what something you say might inspire me to get creative. Thanks for everything guys! This one is for prince-bishop :)_

The look on Tony's face after Gibbs walked in and answered Abby's question about her cooking caused Ziva's smile to falter a bit, but she covered it well and minutes after that they left for the night. In the car on the way to her apartment, Tony was noticeably silent and Ziva began to wonder if she'd done the right thing, agreeing to go behind her partner's back. She waited while he got out of the car and touched his arm lightly, but Tony brushed her off. A frown creased her forehead but Ziva waited until they were walking up the stairs to talk.

"I am glad you were with me today."

He gave a humourless laugh. "You had a strange way of showing it."

Ziva stopped on the landing. "I have been...trapped before. It was not a pleasant experience and I would have...done badly if I was alone."

Tony shot her a sideways glance. "That dinner party last night? It's nice to know I was the only one not invited."

She shrugged. "It was not supposed to be party. McGee was coming over to help me set up the TV you recommended and of course Abby came along. Palmer had already volunteered to tune my piano, he just happened to be free the same night. Everything took longer than planned so I could not help but feed them for all their hard work."

"Huh." He didn't sound like he believed her. "Gibbs?"

Ziva sighed. "Was on his way home from visiting Ducky when Abby called him. I did not intentionally leave you out, but I knew you had plans and...I was not trying to hurt you."

Tony made a face. "Hurt? I'm not hurt. Feeling a little overlooked maybe. Don't read too much into it."

Her lips curved up at the corners. "Would you feel better if I explained about the burns on my knees?"

A glimmer of interest entered his eyes and Tony raked his gaze over her, some of his normal expression returning. "Couldn't hurt."

Ziva rolled her eyes and continued up the next flight. "I am sorry that it will not feed your fantasies. I was training at the gym with a couple Marines. One of them managed to get me off balance and I fell. Mats and skin do not go very well together if you hit them hard enough."

His eyebrows rose. "Ziva David got taken by surprise?"

She shoved him gently. "It does not happen very often."

They reached her floor and entered the hallway. Stopping outside her apartment, Ziva pulled out keys and studied her partner with a serious expression. "I knew from a very early age that my father was not perfect, but I think the first time he broke my heart was when he did not come to one of my dance recitals." She studied the floor. "I practiced for weeks and talked about it incessantly, everyone promised to be there. But when I looked for him, all I saw was an empty seat." Ziva took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Someday you can tell me yours."

Tony opened his mouth but before he could say anything, the door swung in and Ziva flipped on the lights. A cry of, "Surprise!" caused him to take a step backwards and reach for his gun, which was awkward with his right arm in a sling. Ziva nodded encouragingly and nudged him forward and Tony finally entered the room. Crowded in Ziva's modest apartment was the entire team including Ducky and Palmer, with balloons and streamers decorating walls and doorways. Abby proudly held out a cake bearing five brightly lit candles.

He turned to his partner for explanation and Ziva's smile was real this time. "It has been five years, has it not, since you joined NCIS?"

His eyes lit up but then he looked at her suspiciously. "How would you know that? You weren't even here."

Ziva pointed to the grinning Goth. "Abby remembered. We wanted to do something special for you, it was hard to plan anything without you thinking something was going on."

Tony looked at the group and grinned. "Guys..." Then he chuckled. "Thanks, really."

Gibbs took a sip of coffee. "Hurry up and blow out the candles DiNozzo."

He took a breath and extinguished the flickering flames, then Abby handed the cake to McGee so she could clap her hands and tackle Tony with a careful Abby-hug. "Congratulations Very Special Agent DiNozzo." She linked arms with him and pulled him towards the table, while Ziva followed at a slower pace, pleased to be able to remedy a wrong.

Laid out on the kitchen counter, buffet style, was an assortment of pastas and sauces, anything Tony had ever mentioned liking when it came to Italian food. She had prepared it the night before and left Abby with instructions for reheating. Tony's eager smile was enough of a thanks for her, but even better was when he ruffled her hair later and gave her a knowing look. "As far as partners go, you're not half bad. I think I'll keep you."

Knowing that his humour covered up anything he deemed too serious, Ziva took the compliment for what it was and focused on cutting the cake. She'd never known what it was like to be part of a team that cared for more than just her abilities. It would take some time to get used to, but Ziva was beginning to think that coming to NCIS was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. Only time would tell.


End file.
